Hourglass
by tamani7
Summary: This basically another normal day of saving the world. Plus, a bit of Valkyrie and Hansard Kray, I know it may sound weird but give it a go. PLEASE! Read and Enjoy!
1. New Twist

Hansard Kray walked towards his father, Arthur Dagan, and looked him straight in the eye. He didn't believe in the Faceless Ones and didn't plan to believe in them anytime soon. So, when his father said he couldn't go to the Recrascious Ball hosted by Ravel, because Skulduggery would be there, he simply said "Come with me, or I go alone." And with that he strolled out of the room and prepared the transport.

…..

Skulduggery was early, and I hated him for it. It took me ages just to get my parents to let me go to the Ball, and then I had to go to Uncle Gordan's house/mansion and by that time Skulduggery had to make his grand entrance. He stood now, leaning against the doorframe, watching me storm around the house trying to find a dress. "Are you going to stop this anytime soon?" that earned him one of my evil glares. "If not, I could just give you the dress I brought for you." I stopped and looked at him; I swear if he had a face he would be wearing a smug expression right at this moment. "You brought a dress and after all this time you hadn't once thought of telling me this earlier?" "Actually I did think about telling you this earlier, it's just you were just far too entertaining. Plus, the legendary Skulduggery will always make his grand entrance late." I made a face and snatched the box he had held out, not even bothering to look at the contents inside. It was only when I got inside the bathroom had I realized how pretty the actual dress was. It was a deep red in colour and it had beads scattered across the satin material. Intricate sewing curled its way up from the bottom and curved along the body to the top. I left my hair out and combed it all to one side and walked outside beaming at Skulduggery. "It looks good." He said it so plaintively that I couldn't stop the rage. "Just when I was starting to forgive you, you had to ruin it!" I stormed out of the house and sat in the car. My anger slowly dissipated as we made our way to Ravel's place. "Thank you." I said it quietly but it seemed he still heard because grumbled something in return. We got out of the car and walked towards the fanciful music. "It is time for the great skeleton detective and his partner to make an entrance." "Why don't I have a cool name, you get to be 'skeleton detective' and I'm just 'your partner'." "Fine then, the great Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain will make their entrance." "Yes, we shall." I smiled as the doors opened and we entered the Ball.

The walls were decorated with sweeping curtains, while crystal chandeliers hung from the roof. Ravel, Dexter Vex and Ghastly stood together, surrounded by some others whom I didn't recognise. They all sipped on champagne which you could tell was expensive and they laughed heartily as we approached. "I was waiting for you to make your appearance and it just so happened that you dressed up your partner too." Ravel said it with a smooth voice and I tried hard to stop the blush from coming. "Where's Tanith?" I asked Ghastly, slightly perking my eyebrows so that he got the message. He gave me a hard stare and then motioned to a table with Tanith, Arthur Dagan and Hansard Kray. Their conversation was not going well, Tanith's face was hard with anger, Arthur held his smug expression and Hansard looked disappointed and angry at the same time. We walked over knowing that this wasn't going to go well. As Tanith saw me walk over she smiled just a little and glanced at Hansard who seemed a little worried. What would I do? "Oh look, here comes another one of your...how many suitors?" Oh no. This was the worst subject to bring upon Tanith. She didn't choose to be popular and she only ever liked one guy and that was Ghastly. Well, except when she had the remnant inside her and she went out with Sanguine, but that was the remnant, not Tanith. Tanith was now on the verge of punching Arthur and the only thing that stopped her was Ghastly, and that was because he had already punched him. Hansard looked amused as he stared at his unconscious father on the floor. "Sorry about that Hansard, he was getting on my nerves." But it was obvious that Ghastly was NOT sorry. "Don't worry, it's best if he stays unconscious for while, he won't get on anyone's nerves." Hansard's hair covered a bit of his eyes as he wore a sheepish but confident grin. He had changed since she had last seen him, his shoulders seemed broader and his eyes seemed starker. He was less formal with his dad lying unconscious on the ground and I think I liked him better when he was relaxed. Skulduggery nudged me slightly and whispered in my ear, "He seems to have forgotten the train incident, I'm sure the boy can't resist your charms this time." I gasped a bit too loud because everyone turned to look at me. "Umm...,"I could feel the red rising up my cheeks, "I'm just going to go outside for a minute..." "Oh, I'll come too. I needed to get some stuff from my car anyway." No. No, no, no. I didn't care who said that as long as it wasn't Hansard, but it just had to be him. As I turned away from the others, I could hear Skulduggery chuckle. I glared at him once more as I left and I could see everyone's confused faces. This was going to be a nightmare.


	2. The recovery

As Valkyrie walked off she gave me one more glare as Hansard walked beside her. "What was that glare about?" Vex asked as he looked at me amused. "Nothing, it just seems Hansard is the only boy around Valkyrie's age that seems to resist her charms and I suggested to her that she try and get him to like him." I said it smoothly and as soon as I finished Tanith started laughing her head off. "I was **not** expecting that. But I guess it could it work, and he is nice, sort of cute," that got her questioning look from Ghastly, "and you're wrong by the way, Hansard likes Valkyrie. I forced it out of him just before his idiot of a father, Arthur barged in." I grinned and looked at Valkyrie looking incredibly awkward outside. Ravel chuckled, "Ahh, young love, how it amuses me. I was worried that after Fletcher and that vampire that Valkyrie would stop being a teenager." "Don't talk about the vampire and Valkyrie has never been a teenager." I hated how the vampire had attached itself to her without her even wanting him to, and I still blamed myself for Valkyrie not having a normal life. But, whenever I told her she said that magic was the best that had happened to her and that she chose herself to be caught up in all this. "Hey, you can't blame yourself for her being magic and she's is just as good as any of us. So just relax and watch her flail in being wanted." Vex had known me long enough to know what I was thinking, which worried me a little, and his last comment had made everyone laugh, so I let it go. "So what about you Ravel?" I asked perking my voice a little.

…..

The cold wind sent shivers up my spine as I waited for Hansard to get his stuff. We hadn't talked at all yet and I had finally decided that I, Valkyrie Cain, will get past all this petty whining and act normal. "So, are you just going to leave your dad there?" I tried to say it with my most normal tone of voice. "Yeah, he was being an idiot, and no I don't care if he's my dad I'm just accepting the truth." I laughed, and it wasn't forced. "I'm hoping that that laugh was genuine," he said quietly, "'cause it feels like you find it awkward to be around me ever since the train." I stood there stunned and no matter how hard I tried, an answer wouldn't come in my head. Sensing my unease he leaned in closer, so there was only an inch or two in between us. "I only said no, 'cause I think you already know my side of things." And with that he leaned closer and pressed his lips against my cheek. Heat ripped through me and my eyes closed involuntarily. "I like you Valkyrie." And with that he stood up and held my hand, sending sparks all over my body and making my blood run faster. Then he pulled me up with ease and walked back towards the Ball.

I let go of his hand as soon as we reached within a metre of the others. Skulduggery gave me an 'I told you so' look and I went and stood beside him. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm my heartbeat. Would somebody say something already? "Valkyrie, we have a new case." I looked up at Skulduggery and telepathically tried to tell him that I was forever grateful. "'Kay, what is it about?" I was a bit slow react but I just needed to clear my head. "I'll tell you the details later, I was just telling you so that you could say something to your parents." He had a point and as much as I hated lying to them, I had to. I sent a text to mum.

_Hey mum, parties going to end late, staying over at my friend Tanya's house! _

_C ya later Steph xoxo_

"Okay all done, hey, can you drop me at Gordon's house and pick me up tomorrow?" Thankfully I was finally my normal self again; no fast beating hearts and NO thoughts about Hansard Kray. Skulduggery gave me a curt nod and looked towards the others. An awkward silence fell between us all. Suddenly retching sounds filled the air and as I swivelled my head I could see Arthur Dagan throwing up on the floor. "Does he have to be a drunken idiot at every party?" Ravel's face slackened and he sighed as he walked forward and ordered the servants to clean the mess. "Come on; let's go deposit him at the infirmary." I don't know who he was talking to but I just followed him.

I could smell the puke from a metre and instead of touching him I just forced the air to keep him up on the right side. "Show off." Ravel said as he held onto Arthur's left arm. "I'm not going anywhere near him, last time I did, I got puke in my hair!" The disgust was obvious in my voice. "The girl who has saved the world at least three times is scared of getting puke in her hair?" "No, I it's just that I have a choice in this case and I choose not to touch him." I said with a finality that even Skulduggery would be proud of. Ravel chuckled slightly. "You sound more like Skulduggery day by day. He sure has a strong influence on you." I was stunned by that comment, was I really starting to turn into Skulduggery, is that same fate written for me?


End file.
